A merger of technologies involving a) polymer fiber optics, b) polymer phthalocyanine photo voltaics and c) electrode cell adhesion surfaces has resulted in the concept of a novel sensory prosthesis which uses fine (5 - 10 Mu) polymer optical fibers instead of metal wires. Using a photo conversion mechanism at their ends, these fibers convert light energy to a negative electrical pulse in the 100 mv range. Intimate attachment of these fiber ends to target cells by use of non-specific (e.g., polylysine) or specific (monoclonal antibody or cell adhesion molecule) surfaces allows the target cells to be fired. Such an approach enhances the possibility of high density electrode systems and specificity thereof. As an application to an auditory prosthesis such an electrode system may 1) require less power, 2) involve less electrode erosion by chemical effects, 3) eliminate insulation needs, and 4) allow the development of a successful transcutaneal probe by the use of a compatible cell adhesion molecule on the shaft in a protein polymer composite.